


the beginning of the rest

by folkinround



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinround/pseuds/folkinround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yukito there with Touya, and then it's Yue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning of the rest

“The table’s set, I’ll be right back,” Yukito says.

Touya doesn’t have time to reply before he hears the soft rustle of wings and feels a soft breeze brush past him. He sighs, and he doesn’t have to look to know it's Yue standing next to the table now. He's silent, as always, and Touya can feel his eyes on him.

“It’s unfair to him that you keep showing up in times like these,” Touya says, finally turning towards Yue, but purposefully keeping his eyes away from him as he puts the food on the table.

Yue glances curiously at the plate Touya puts in front of him, the smell of it provoking a tingling sensation he learned to recognize as hunger. He shakes his head a little, adjusting his feathers, and looks back up at Touya.

“You seem to forget we are always in accord when it comes to me showing up, now,” he says in his low, soft voice, but before he can continue, Touya shakes his head as well.

“Which is also unfair on his end, as you know,” he says.

Yue stays silent for a moment, not entirely disagreeing with Touya, though he knows things are much more complicated than that. Still, Yue knows some things are better left unsaid.

Touya notices his thoughtfulness and chooses to respect his space. He knows there is a reason for Yue showing up, as much as he doesn’t like to admit so, and it makes his stomach twist with worry.

“You can drop the frown, your sister’s okay,” Yue says as if he’d been reading Touya’s mind. He lets out an impatient sigh, with something else that sounds a bit like resignation.

Touya looks puzzled. “What is it, then?” he asks, and when there’s no reply, his frown deepens. “Yue?”

“Calm down,” Yue finally says, closing his eyes and looking down, his silver hair shadowing part of his face. “It’s nothing you should worry about,” he adds, but it only serves to make Touya’s stomach twist further.

Yue tilts his head, hiding his face completely from Touya. Before he can ask anything else, though, Yue rustles his wings again and turns. “I’m going to leave now,” he says. “Enjoy... your meal,” he adds, and in a swift move, he’s gone and Yuki is back.

His ever-present smile is there as well, and before Touya can even think, he sits down and sniffs at the food.

“It smells delicious,” he says, picking up his fork. He looks up at Touya then, beaming as he waits patiently for him to sit down.

Touya realizes he’s waiting and sits down, but still doesn’t touch or glance at his food.

“Thank you,” Yuki says, apparently oblivious, and digs in.

It takes Touya another moment, but he finally joins him. They eat quietly together, Yukito still apparently (or politely) oblivious to Touya’s puzzlement. He’s eating less than the usual, though, and at a slower pace, and Touya realizes he’s noticed.

“You’re not telling me?” he asks, sounding a little hesitant despite himself.

“You haven’t asked me anything,” Yukito replies smoothly, calm as always.

Touya rolls his eyes and even smiles a little, despite the knots still present in his stomach. He watches Yukito quietly for a moment and the knots loosen up slowly as he raises his head and smiles again.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Yukito says, finally. He nods towards Touya’s plate. “Your food will get cold.”

 

Afterwards, when they’re done eating and cleaning up (Yukito insists on helping), they sit together on the couch with the TV on. Touya doesn’t pay much attention to it and as much as Yukito tries to disguise it by pretending to watch, he knows the boy’s just waiting for him to come to it in polite silence.

Touya finds himself at a loss for words, though, and as comfortable as he usually feels, Yukito knows this is not his usual stoic silence.

“He’s curious,” he offers finally. “He wants to see for himself more often than not, now.”

Touya shifts, frowning again now as he tilts his head to look at Yukito. “Curious about what?” he asks.

Yukito’s smile widens, his hand coming up to touch Touya’s face briefly, thumb brushing across his cheek. “About you,” he says.

“Me?” Touya asks, backing away a little almost reflexively, but then realizing it’s just Yuki and adjusting back into his previous position. “Yuki?” he insists when there’s no answer.

Yukito just giggles, nodding his head with a smile, seeming to completely ignore Touya’s discomfort. “You know, you’re a bit of a wonder, To-ya,” he says. “He wants to see for himself.”

Yukito’s face is very close and he smiles as wide as possible when Touya blushes. Touya lets him get away with it, just this time. “Do you think I’m a wonder, Yuki?” he teases.

Yukito continues to smile even as he leans in, closing the already-short distance between them to press their lips together. “Very much,” he breathes, then leans back in, ever-so-intent on getting as close as he can.

Touya smiles too, this time, threads his fingers through Yukito’s hair then slides his hands down the back of his neck to his back. His fingers press gently to Yukito, caressing him through his shirt and stopping just where the wings would be, should his other self be there instead. Yukito hums in his ear, soft but encouraging enough.

 

When they lie down later, Touya tries it again; he touches Yukito’s back gently, more freely now that he has room to move, pressing his lips to each would-be wing and feels him melt back into the touch. They fall asleep like that, pressed back to chest, but Touya is alone when he wakes up the next morning.

It takes him a while to adjust, rolling onto his back and scratching his eyes. His bedroom door is ajar and he can hear the sounds of Yuki making breakfast in the kitchen. He feels his body relax then, closes his eyes for a moment longer before getting out of bed. It’s only when he comes back from the bathroom that he notices the white feather on the pillow, resting neatly where Yuki’s head had been.

He picks it up, running a gentle finger up its length. He opens the drawer on his bedside table and stores it inside, next to a photograph of his mother, and closes it again before heading downstairs to meet Yukito.


End file.
